A New Adventure at the Sandlot
by Alpha29
Summary: Carmenita moves to the neighborhood and joins the gang to the adventure of the summer.It is mostly like the movie but I wanted to stick to the original.
1. Chapter 1

It all started on the first day of summer of the year 1962 when Carmenita, moved to a nice neighborhood in Vista arrived there just a week before her 7th grade class let out & everyone would be going to 8th grade. Her parents & she moved to a little pink house in the middle of the block. Carmenita's room was small but she didn't care, she was too upset with the idea that she was miles away from everything & everyone she loved. She lyed on her stomach on her new 's mom came in & asked her"Carmenita why dont you go out & see if you can make any friends?"

"No, I dont feel like going outside, besides I'll probably get lost."

"Come on honey."her mom picked her off the bed and told her"If you dont try to make any friends now then who will you hang out with in school?"Carmenita looked down and sighed."Go on sweetie."She gave Carmenita a little push out the door.

Carmenita put on some sandals and slowly walked out the front door of her house."Just remember to be home by 6:00!!" her mom yelled after was a beautiful day outside,the sun was shining and not a cloud in looked around her & saw a lot of kids playing & laughing."I dont think I belong here."Carmenita seemed that everyone knew each other in the block because they stared at her stared back with a mad-dogging friends back home knew she had sort of an attitude problem, something the kids in the street would probably find out soon enough.

Eventually Carmenita ended up walking to the neighborhood checked the pockets of her shorts & found 15 cents."Hm.I have enough to buy a candy bar."She went in & saw an old man at the register.

"Hello young lady, can I help you with anything?"he said very kindly.

"Uhh...no thanks I'm just gonna get a candy bar."She grabbed a Baby Ruth from the shelf & put in the front counter.

"Ahh, Baby Ruth one of the best baseball players & one of the best candy bars."he said and laugh just smiled back."You new to the neighborhood?he asked her.

"Yeah, how could you tell?"Carmenita asked curiously.

"Well simple, I have never seen you before in the store or anywhere around the neighborhood."

"Oh."She said simply."Well anyway, welcome to the neighborhood."

"Thanks."Carmenita said back.

As Carmenita left the store eating her Baby Ruth, she saw about 9 kids walking towards her.


	2. Chapter 2

They looked at her the same way the kids in the block ,Carmenita mad-dogged them, but more Carmenita was walking away, the short kid with brown hair & blue eyes stuck out his leg & tripped fell to the ground & she exploded." What the hec is your problem?!" she yelled. Most of them laughed & ran. One tall guy & a little blonde boy stayed behind to pick her up.

"Are you okay?" they asked at the same time.

"Leave me alone!"Carmenita said & shoved them away from looked boys picked up their baseball gloves & walked felt like bursting into tears, instead she ran home as fast as she could.

Carmenita burst into her mom just finished washing the dishes & came out of the kitchen." What's the matter Carmen?"

"Ugh!!!!! I went down to the drugstore & when I came out, some guys were there & they tripped me and I fell and..and..and..!!"Carmenita's voice was shaking, so she knew she was about to cry.

"Oh, I'm sorry honey." Her mom said and pulled Carmenita towards her for a hug.

"Mom, I don't wanna live here."she said.

"Its gonna be okay." her mom said kissing Carmenita on the head.

The next day seemed hotter than the other slouched in the couch watching TV & fanning herself with a piece of paper." Its like a 1000 degrees!!"Carmenita yelled.

"Oh, you'll get used to it."Her mom told her while cooking something in the kitchen.

"Haha.I don't think I will Mom."she laughed.

"Carmenita do me a favor & go to the drugstore & get me some cake mix so I can do dessert."

"Ohhhh no you don't, I'm not going back there."

"Why not?'

"What've those jerks are still there?"

"I doubt it, now go on & get me some cake mix"

"No!"she said 's mom gave her a serious warning look."Fine."Carmenita stood up & got the money from her mom & then left out the door.

Carmenita was halfway to the drugstore & was expecting the jerks to be predicted right, but Carmenita hid behind a car before they saw her."Man!"Carmenita said to was thinking of a way to ditch them when she heard,"Well,well,well if it isn't the new clumsy girl."Carmenita froze where she she turned around, she saw all of them right behind quickly stood up straight.

"What do _you _want?"Carmenita said with an attitude.

"Just making sure you wont get run over _this_ time."They all started laughing.

"Shut up yeah-yeah!"one of them -yeah frowned.

"So you new to the neighborhood?" a chubby kid asked her.

"Yeah, what's it to you?"Carmenita told him.

"Nothing, I just wanted to know."He smiled & stepped back nervously.

"Do you play baseball?"one of them asked Carmenita.

"What?!"

"Do you play baseball?"he asked again.

"Uh..I..Um..I"Carmenita has played baseball, but she was never really interested in the sport.

"Do you wanna go play with us?"

"Me?"Carmenita asked.

"Yeah."he said in an obvious tone.

"I...I..Cant."Carmenita said eventually.

"Well, why not?"he asked.

"Cause.....I gotta go."Carmenita said & quickly walked looked back & saw them shrug & leave.

"Where is the cake mix?"Carmenita's mom had forgotten all about the cake mix.

"Oh, I'm sorry mom, its cause the jerks were there & well...."Her mom sighed."I'm sorry mom"Carmenita apologized again.

"I guess its okay, but the joke is on you because now you wont get dessert."her mom said and Carmenita forced a smile.


End file.
